


【JayTim】Who is the Daddy?

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Bruce Wayne和他家的四位公子正在飯廳吃早餐。Bruce was having breakfast with his sons.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	【JayTim】Who is the Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 來自好久以前在網絡上看過的一個小段子XDDDDD
> 
> ＊ 對JayTim不是特別喜歡Daddy Kink，但這個梗真的太好笑了（喂

今天是Wayne家的家庭日，Bruce Wayne和他家的四位公子正在飯廳吃早餐。

Tim Drake先是把自己碟子裡的雞蛋切了一小塊，然後放到嘴裡。咀嚼了數下後，他一邊低著頭，切著盤子裡的香腸，一邊喃喃地說到：「Daddy，能幫我拿一下黑胡椒嗎？」聽到他的話後，Bruce和Jason Todd同時伸手想拿起放有黑胡椒的調味瓶，他們的手愣在了空中。

Tim：「……」

Jason：「……」

Bruce：「……」

Dick Grayson：「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

桌上四位男人一瞬間就理解了發生甚麼事情，只有DamianWayne皺著眉頭看向笑得不渾身發抖的Dick，雙眼來回地打量著仍然愣住的Bruce和Jason，以及一臉生無可戀，臉頰卻像被燒過一樣紅的表情。男孩不明白突然變僵的氣氛，他有點不耐煩地把調味瓶給了Tim。

「你們到底在幹嘛。」Damian繼續專心地把他的早餐吃掉，不想理會眼前幾位不成熟的大人。聽到Damian的話，Bruce終於回過了神，把仍然在半空中的手收來，握著拳放到嘴邊，輕咳了一聲。Jason也把手收回來，瞄了眼正紅著臉瞪向自己的Tim。「甚麼，我沒有做錯甚麼？」Tim在桌下用力地向Jason的小腿踢了一下，把Damian遞給自己的黑胡椒撒在雞蛋上。

整個飯廳只剩下Dick爽朗的笑聲，以及刀叉和盤子碰撞的聲音。


End file.
